


Love Like Blood

by bvngeegvm



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood, Blood Drinking, Dom/sub Undertones, Jealousy, M/M, Magic, Making Out, Mild Sexual Content, Minor Violence, Original Male Character - Freeform, Possessive Behavior, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:14:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21724345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bvngeegvm/pseuds/bvngeegvm
Summary: Vampires.Jeno has always known about them since he was a little kid.Pureblood and Bitten, he knows every difference between the too. His parents would bless him every night before bed and made sure he wore a cross when he set foot outside to ward them away.And when he was old enough, they taught him all the ways to kill them.But he's never known a vampire like this, cold skin against his sweaty palms, fangs skimming his bottom lip, tongue invading his mouth and Chenle, Chenle, Chenle.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Na Jaemin, Lee Jeno/Zhong Chen Le, Mark Lee/Park Jisung, Park Jisung & Zhong Chen Le
Comments: 14
Kudos: 172





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Chenle and Jisung are seniors in high school  
> 00 line and Mark are freshmen in college

They meet at a Halloween party.

Jeno blames the fact that he’s cross-faded out his mind that he doesn’t realize the boy is a vampire right away. They run into each other in a dark hallway where his eyes shine too bright, too gold for them to be human. His blonde hair catches in the moonlight, nearly white. “Pretty,” his murmurs and the boy stops short in his tracks. His shoulders tense before he turns, the corner of his mouth curling up. Jeno feels his eyes go half-lidded, minding fuzzing.

“And what are you supposed to be, Human?”

“Human? Aren’t you?” The boy scrunches up his nose and bares his teeth playfully.

“You think?” He asks, fangs catching in the moonlight. They’re gone in an instant and followed by a wink but Jeno still stumbles back when he stalks forward. It’s pure instinct but it’s quickly fading with his intoxicated brain telling him a cute boy is flirting with him. Doyoung didn’t bless him before they left the house and he didn’t bother with a cross because what are the odds (It takes too long, the parties will be dead by the time we leave). The air turns cold when the vampire enters his space and to his surprise, he looks up at him, Jeno having inches on him. He can’t keep in his snort. “You’re so tiny,” he slurs. “Cute.”

Apart of him knows he should find his brother or Jaemin and let them know there are vampires at this party but the other half of him thinks Halloween should remain peaceful. It must be a cathartic day for supernatural creatures. Jeno just laughs harder at the thought.

The vampire laughs too, rolling his eyes. “And I’ll still bench press you.”

“Ha,” Jeno breathes, eyes flicking down to the vampire's mouth, blood red and plush. So pretty. "What's your name?"

The vampire looks at him, eyes michiveious before he smiles slowly, pleased by the attention. “You don’t wanna do that, human.” He cups his face, pulling him close. "I'm Chenle."

He’s right, of course. This is a terrible idea, one that will either get him killed or disowned yet he still pressed their bodies together anyway. He still pushes his lips against Chenle’s and licks at the roof of his mouth, tasting liquor and something bitter like pennies. Blood, he realizes but he isn’t as repulsed as he should be. "M'Jeno." He introduces between kisses.

“You know—“ Chenle gasps, “About Us?” Jeno hums in agreement, moaning when Chenle slides and thigh between his legs and guides his hips to grind against him.

“Yeah.”

“How?” He demands. Jeno knows Chenle could Compel him but he doesn’t seem too concerned about much of anything either, his eyes sparkling and his hand sliding under Jeno’s shirt.

“Do you wanna talk about that or do you wanna fuck?” He demands. He reaches around Jeno, turning the knob behind him and letting them fall inside.

“You smell so good.”

“D-don't bite me,” He stutters when Chenle noses at his throat.

Chenle looks up with eyes of a predator, tongue flicking out against his fangs. “‘Course not. Now c’mere.”

+++

He shoots up in bed with a gasp. Sunlight makes his head pound and his body is too warm, his sweat smelling like liquor and sex. He groans, shifting and feeling a familiar soreness in his lower back. "Phone. Where's my phone," he says to himself, patting down the blankets. It's then that he notices he's naked and not alone.

“Shut. Up.” Someone grumbles beside him.

“Oh my god,” he hisses, the night flooding back to him in broken pieces, gold eyes, sharp fangs grazes his thighs, rough hands and too dark bruises. “I fucked a vampire oh my god.” Chenle’s head emerges from the blanket.

“I fucked you,” he says, indignant.

“Fuck. Fuck I need to get home.”

Chenle sighed, sitting up in bed gingerly. His hair is a mess and quite frankly the cutest thing Jeno has ever seen. “Wait, Human.” Jeno pauses in his frantic scramble to get dressed. Chenle motions for him to come closer until his knees hit the edge of the bed. “You won’t tell anyone about this. Right.” He says, tilting Jeno’s chin down. It’s not quite a threat but it’s close enough. Besides Jeno doesn’t think he could disobey if he wanted to. His brain pulses the longer he stares into the swirl of Chenle’s eyes.

“Right,” he agrees, hypnotized.

“Great.” Chenle smiles, fangs digging into his bottom lip. “I had fun last night.” He shakes his head, trying to clear the fog in his mind. He finds he doesn’t mind being Compelled, he knows the vampire is trying to protect himself. So Jeno swallows, a wobbly smile making its way on his face. He’s suddenly filled with this inexplicable urge to see Chenle again even though he knows that’s nearly impossible.

“Me too.” Chenle’s smile gets wider and he sits up on his knees so they’re eye level. He pulls Jeno in by the nape of his neck, laying a soft kiss against his lips. Jeno pulls away first. “I really need to go,” he says, sounding regretful to his own ears.

He nods. “I’ll see you around.”

Jeno really hopes so.

+++

Jeno gnaws on his lip, watching the news with a detached interest. Another dead body found, three days apart from the last with the same bite marks on the neck. The news says there animal attacks but his parents call them murders. Three days later, with the moon full and hanging heavy in the sky, Jeno finds himself stuffing silver bullets with gunpowder and ground-up hawthorn. He looks at the symbol engraved on the bullets. He's going to kill a vampire tonight. He just hopes it isn't _that_ vampire Doyoung comes rushing downstairs, stealing a handful of bullets that he finished for himself.

“Hey—“ He protests.

“Shut up. You’re making more anyway, Newbie.”

He scowls. “Fuck off.” Doyoung just ignores him.

"Mom and Dad said they're gonna leave this hunt to us." Jeno's stomach curls in anticipation, excited despite himself. He can finally prove himself to his parents. "So don't fuck it up or I'll have Jaemin help me instead." Jeno clenches his jaw, loading the clip of his gun.

"I'm not gonna fuck it up." Doyoung laughs snidely. Jeno curls his lip back.

"We don't have all night. Hurry up with the bullets." Doyoung ends up bringing Jaemin along anyway but Jeno knows he only wanted to flirt with Jaehyun before he set on his own solo hunt.

The walk to the woods where the last two bodies were found. Doyoung decides they should split up to cover more terrain. Jeno can't complain. He'd rather not be around the two for any longer than he needs to. "Don't die," Doyoung says, but both of them stare directly at Jeno. As if he's the only one at risk.

He storms off, muttering along the way. He's well on his way to splitting his knuckles on the nearest tree when he hears a twig snap. He draws his gun immediately, thankful for the moonlight illuminating the woods. He spots the vampire right away and Jeno takes the safety off, aiming the barrel at the creature's skull. The vampire turns and those gold eyes burning through him. They aren’t dancing with playfulness tonight though. They’re cold and narrowed threateningly at Jeno as he kneels over a body.

“Chenle.” He says flatly. His voice doesn't give him away but the wavering gun does.

“Human.” He answers, hunching over the body in front of him. Almost protective.

“It was you?” He asks softly, bile rising in his throat. "You've been killing people?" It doesn't make sense. If Chenle was the one hurting humans he would've killed Jeno that night instead of sleeping with him. Chenle stands, blood all over his shirt and running down his knuckles. It looks wrong, messy and unlike the boy he met. Chenle is too smart to be messy with his feeding.

“That what you think?”

“I d-don’t know.” With barely a second passing between them, Chenle stands before him. His bloodied hands shake when they hover Jeno. His hand starts to sizzle before he even makes contact. Jeno is blessed from head to toe. Chenle couldn't touch him even if Jeno wanted him to. He looks at his charred hands.

“Fuck. Fuck. Believe what you want.”

“What’re you doing out here?” He demands, eyes flickering around for his brother and Jaemin.

“I could ask you the same thing, Human,” Chenle snarls, eyes flicking down to the cross hanging around him. “Fuck, I was really hoping you weren’t one of them you know?”

Jeno is so going to fuck this up for Doyoung. “Chenle, please. If you just explain, I can—“

“What? Let me go?” He laughs sadly. “You know you can’t.”

“I will.”

“Why?”

“Because I care about you. I don’t know why and it’s against everything I’ve been raised to think but I know this isn’t you. You could’ve hurt me that night but you didn’t.” Chenle’s chin wobbles for the briefest of seconds, Jeno swears he imagines it. He goes back to kneeling by the body and Jeno gets closer.

“I found him like this. He was dead when I got here but he was still warm.” He caresses the boys cheek softly. “My Jisung.” Jeno feels a spark of jealousy go through him.

“You know him?” “Yes,” Chenle answers. “I was supposed to turn him but it wasn’t supposed to be like this. It was supposed to be his choice.” Jeno looks down at the ground, noticing how the boy was half-buried.

“You— you brought him back,” Jeno realizes.

“I just needed more time,” Chenle says, frustrated. “I just needed to bury him and then everything would’ve worked out but you came too soon.”

Jeno chews at his lip. “I’ll help you.”

“Why?” He says again.

“I… don’t know,” he answers. “But I will.” "Give me your gun," Chenle says. Jeno does without hesitation. He should probably be more afraid than he is but he knows if he really needed to he could kill Chenle with the knife strapped to his calf. Chenle throws the gun somewhere far into the woods with inhuman strength. Jeno most definitely is never going to find that gun again. "Are you alone?"

"No," Jeno admits truthfully. "But if we're fast, they will never know."

Chenle nods, fingers digging into the soil. "Make sure he's completely covered." Jeno looks down at the boy's body, eyes going damp for some reason. He looks so young, soft cheeks and scared eyes. There is blood everywhere on him, his throat barely intact. Jeno finds himself, sliding a gentle hand down the boy's face, closing his eyelids, that way he looks peaceful instead of terrified. "Jeno," Chenle says softly. Jeno looks up, shocked by the tender expression on his face. "Thank you." Jeno shakes his head, grabbing a handful of dirt and placing it over the boy.

When they're done, Chenle leans back against a tree trunk, sighing. Jeno flops on the ground gazing at him and then at the moon when Chenle glares across the grave they just dug. “How long does this usually take?” He asks when the silence becomes too much.

“Few hours,” Chenle answers, picking at the blood on his shirt. He meets Jeno's eyes. “You should go home. You know, before your family notices.”

Jeno nods, standing. He’s sure Doyoung and Jaemin already left him without a care in the world. “You’re right. Um, good luck with. Well, you know…” he trails off at Chenle amused look.

“Gimme your number, human.”

“W-what?” Chenle’s spreads his knees wider, smirking up at him. Jeno kind of wants to sit on his lap. He shakes his head. Even after burying a body with the guy, his first instinct is to be horny. 

“You heard me.” He tosses his phone to Jeno. With shaky hands and pink cheeks, he enters his number, triple-checking because he would hate to be wrong. “There,” he says, throwing it back.

“Goodnight, Chenle.”

"Get home safe, human."

+++

 **From: Unknown** _Thank u. For 2nite and halloween._ Jeno nearly drops his phone in his haste to reply.

**To: Unknown** _Don’t thank me. How’s Jisung._

**From: Unknown** _He turned perfectly fine. He’s crying bc he doesn’t know how he’s gonna tell his bf he’s a vamp tho._

 **To: Unknown** _Oh? You guys have a thing for humans then._

 **From:** **Unknown** _I don’t like humans. I like you._ Jeno blushes.

**To Unknown:** _I like you too._

**From: Unknown** _Ik. We could’ve dated_

 **To: Unknown** _Could’ve?_

**From: Unknown** _Ur family. It would never work._

**To: Unknown** _Or maybe it would_.

**From: Unknown** _You don’t know that._

**To: Unknown** _Neither do you_

 **From: Unknown** _Touché. Go to bed human. I have things to do._

 **To: Unknown** _Night_

+++

Vampires aren't immortal. At least not anymore. As they evolved and blended in more seamlessly with humanity, they kept procreating with humans until their life span shortened. The average vampire now lives to about 150 years. Even though it's not uncommon for clans to have humans be apart of that, Chenle's clan has never done it. Until Jisung. Jisung is the one who introduces the idea of dating human to the clan. They didn't hate humans but it was always too risky to think about starting a life with them. Especially in a town so small. But Jisung refused to end things with Mark so they let him be. Chenle is the one who turned him so if things went to shit, it was Chenle's responsibility to handle it. Chenle can already feel a headache throbbing at his temples as Jisung goes on about Mark hyung this and Mark hyung that.

He also can't stop himself from thinking about Jeno. He misses the human despite himself. It was just a one night stand, he shouldn't want anything more but he does. He knows the human wouldn't be opposed to it. All it would take is one little text. Plus, he helped you save Jisung he thinks, watching the vampire sprint through the woods while telling Chenle about his first date. "--But then his friend Jeno called and asked Mark hyung to pick him up because he was drunk."

Chenle sits up, fingers curled in the damp grass. "Jeno?" Chenle questions. "What does he look like?"

Jisung shrugs. "A moai head?"

Chenle frowns, shutting his eyes again. Maybe he will text him. "Shut up, Jisung. Hurry up and eat, I'm tired."

+++

They meet for the third time because of Mark. Chenle has met the human a few times, he had to make sure he was good enough for his Jisung of course. Jisung had told him Mark was bringing along a friend and Chenle had hoped for barely second that it was Jeno before he tossed the thought away.

So he’s pleasantly surprised when he sees the human shifting nervously in the booth of the pizza place Mark chose. He slides into booth and smirks at Jeno from across the table and the human flushes, looking away. "So how do you know Mark hyung?"

Jeno coughs, biting his lip. "We go to the same college."

Chenle raises his eyebrows. He didn’t think this softie was a college boy. "I suppose I should call you hyung too, then."

Jeno's cheeks turn a lovely pink. Chenle wants to bite them. With no fangs, of course. "I suppose. How do you know Mark?"

"He's dating my Jisung."

"Ah," Jeno says, eyes flitting over to where Jisung stands getting acquainted with Jaemin, Jeno's friend. Probably a hunter too, if Chenle had to guess. "So you two aren't... you know?"

He wrinkles his nose at the thought. "Never."

Jeno nods. "I'm glad he's okay. It was really scary to see him covered in his own blood."

Chenle nods, remembering the fear that pierced through him when he realized he was too late. Remembers wondering if he would have to kill Jeno just to bring Jisung back. Remembers how much he really didn’t want to hurt the human. "I think you might be in the wrong business, hyung."

"Yeah?" Jeno says, laughing softly. His lashes dip to touch his flushed cheeks and Chenle notices the cutie mark by his eye. He doesn’t think he’s met someone quite as cute as this. He didn’t think humans ever could be. His eyes lower to the column of his throat, watching his Adams apple bob. "Me too.” His heart doesn’t skip when he says it. Chenle grins, hooking his ankle with Jeno’s. He startles but doesn’t pull away even when their friends come back, sending curious looks at his flushed face.

They barely make it through the rest of the night before Chenle has his lips on him, tugging at his bottom lip and forcing his jacket off his shoulders. Jeno tangles a hand in his hair and pulled him even closer as if that’s possible. “We should date,” Jeno pants over the sound of arcade games just outside the bathroom. Chenle would agree to anything if Jeno keeps grinding against him like that. At least that's what he tells himself. He definitely doesn’t agree because he likes the human or anything.


	2. Chapter 2

In the beginning, Jeno hated Jisung. Absolutely despised him. Despite reassurances, he couldn't help but turn an ugly shade of green when Chenle would drop everything and rush to Jisung's side like Jeno wasn't right there. And Jeno knows they're Bonded, so their relationship is special and complicated. Jeno spent hours pouring over dusty, yellowed textbooks reading up on it but it only made his jealousy grow until that was nearly the only smell Chenle could inhale when Jeno was in the room.

But Jeno didn't say anything for weeks and Chenle wasn't sure how to broach the subject without the human getting insecure or angry.

Then one day Jeno just blurts it out really when nothing Jisung- related in particular happens for a while. “So since you turned Jisung, you feel his emotions?” He asks.

Chenle doesn't let the surprise show on his face because he doesn't want to scare him away. “Not because I turned him. It's kind of always been like that for us.” Chenle knows his relationship with Jisung confuses the human so he doesn’t mind answering questions.

Jeno is quietly for a really long time but his scent is loud and overwhelming. Chenle tries not to angle away from it but it's so sad he can't help it. “How come? Is it like how werewolves have mates...meant to be?”

He wants to laugh at the thought of Jisung being his soulmate. As if Chenle could belong to anyone other than the boy in front of him. “We met when we were kids. I was teething and I had bit Jisung’s neck so he’s been tethered to me ever since. But he isn't my mate."

"Do Vampires have mates?" He asks.

"Not really but they don't really veer from their person when they've found them. At least in my Clan, they don't. The elders have always lived together and died together, it's like... a morbid tradition." He shrugs.

Jeno nods. “You had always planned to turn him then?”

“Yeah,” Chenle agrees. “When a vampire turns 18 they turn a human to start their own Clan or to expand their current one. Jisung had always been there so he was the obvious choice."

"Would you ever bite someone else--" his eyes flit to Chenle's briefly before he looks away. "If they were the obvious choice."

Chenle doesn't tell him how the clan will be his his to take care of next and how he has no choice but to bite more humans if he wants his Clan to be strong. He doesn't tell him that Jeno's jealousy will make it nearly impossible for him to run his clan with him by his side because Chenle would give up everything for him, even his responsibility to his parents. "Of course." He answers simply, rubbing his thumb over Jeno's erratic pulse.

+++

Despite his instance, Jeno has always been afraid of dating someone.

Jeno thought the vampire would get tired of him but Chenle looks at Jeno like he wants to orbit around him. He's nearly insatiable, so much so Jeno almost thinks the vampire wants to eat him. But after a few months, Jeno has learned that's the furthest thing from the truth. Not for lack of trying on Jeno's part. He can't count the number of times Chenle has stopped a makeout session, even once mid-fuck because Jeno insisted the vampire bite him. Some vampire he is.

Vampires.

Jeno has always known about them since he was a little kid.

Pureblood and Bitten, he knows every difference between the too. His parents would bless him every night before bed and made sure he wore a cross when he set foot outside to ward them away. And when he was old enough, they taught him all the ways to kill them. But he's never known a vampire like this, cold skin against his sweaty palms, fangs skimming his bottom lip, tongue invading his mouth and _ChenleChenleChenle_.

Jeno’s nails scratch down his back and he pulls away with a hiss. “Watch it,” he orders, spit slick mouth sliding against Jeno’s pulse like a threat but Jeno isn’t afraid. He doesn’t think he ever has been. He swallows hard, tilting his head to give Chenle more access but, of course, he doesn’t take the bait. He could play it off, claim he just wanted Chenle to mark him up but the vampire would never believe him. His breath hitches and there is a tension in his body before Chenle is across the room in the blink of an eye.

“Chenle.”

“Human,” he scoffs back, stalking back over to him slowly. Jeno licks his lips. Chenle has always been a tiny but fierce vampire, but like this, Chenle standing above him, Jeno feels small. He hates to admit how much he likes it.

He tilts Jeno’s head up demanding eye contact. “Do you know what your parents would do to me if they found bite marks on you?”

“They wouldn’t know it was you.”

“Oh, but they would tear this town apart until they did,” Chenle’s gentle hands turn hard, holding Jeno’s cheeks between his cold fingers. “They could murder my clan. Torture me. All because you wanted me to have a taste.”

Heat curls in the pit of his stomach at Chenle’s condescending tone. Chenle’s nose wrinkles at the scent of his arousal but he smirks all the same. He shakes his head a little like he doesn’t know what to do with Jeno before he kisses him again. He straddles Jeno’s thighs, bringing their hips together.

“It doesn’t have to be my neck,” Jeno says as Chenle pushes him down into the mattress. He doesn't know why he's so insistant today. It's just something about Chenle denying him that makes Jeno want it even more. Like he might die if he Chenle doesn't grant his one wish.

Chenle ignores him, shoving Jeno’s shirt up to his armpits and brushing over his nipples. "Do you wanna talk about this or do you wanna fuck?"

He sees the easy out for what it is but he ignores it, "You could— my thighs, they would never see.”

"Jeno hyung," he says irritated. "If you don't stop, I'm not going to let you come. You got me?" He allows the distraction for now but he narrows his eyes, telling Chenle silently he will give Jeno what he wants eventually.

+++

Chenle doesn’t think he’ll be getting tired of Jeno time soon. He thinks he very well might try to keep the human forever if he keeps kissing his neck like that. Jeno mouths at his throat and sucks a mark into his skin before he travels back up to attach their mouths again, shoving his tongue inside. Chenle groans, dropping his hands to Jeno's ass to get him even closer. Jeno moans in agreement, crawling into his lap and tangling a hand in Chenle's blonde strands.

Chenle hisses, rolling so the human is pinned underneath him, knees locked around his hips. That's all the invitation Jeno needs to start reaching for his belt and Chenle agrees, going to do the same when he can feel the piercing embarrassment only a seventeen-year-old again experience through the bond immediately. He startles with it, feeling his cheeks pink up on his own accord. Chenle doesn’t blush. Jeno is always the one with red cheeks when they’re making out like this. Chenle doesn’t like the sensation of blood rushing anywhere, hates the head rush that comes with it. It’s different compared to when Jeno has his hand down Chenle’s pants for obvious reasons, and it also is wasting precious blood he could be using to please his boyfriend.

He is going to kill Jisung.

Jeno blinks at him when he suddenly pulls away from him, a hand on his chest to keep the human from chasing his lips. He touches his cheeks, feeling them scalding red. “Oh my god, Jisung.”

“You’re so red,” Jeno comments, head tilted curiously.

Chenle glares at him. “I know, stupid.”

“What happened with Jisung?” Chenle can hear the petulance in his voice and he regrets that he's going to leave him.

“Probably some angsty teenage bullshit that isn’t worth all the embarrassment.” He brushes his fingers through Jeno’s dark locks. “I should probably go find him.”

Jeno pouts, pulling Chenle in by the belt loops. “Are you sure?”

“Yes, brat.” Jeno pouts but allows him to crawl out the window. Chenle pauses when he smells the acrid scent that fills the room nearly instantly. He turns, "Jeno hyung--" he starts but Jeno has already left.

+++

“Jisung-ah,” Chenle says softly, knocking on the boy's window.

He knows Jisung can hear him, see the lump underneath the blankets shift slightly. “Go away,” he grumbles, sniffling.

“I’m coming in,” Chenle warns, sliding a thigh over the windowsill.

Jisung growls, peeking out from underneath the blankets. “Go away!” Chenle sends him an unimpressed look, knowing he could easily dominate the irritated vampire if he wanted to. “What happened? I’m not leaving until you tell me and we both know I can sit here forever. and ever. and ever and ever—“

“Ok!” Jisung shouts, shoving Chenle off the bed. “I’ll tell you.”

Chenle sits smugly on the floor, waiting. “I was with Mark Hyung...”

Chenle sits up straighter, feeling irritation go through him. He knows Jisung can feel it but he doesn’t say anything more, not wanting to pry or scare him off. “And we were making out and I—“ He looks away, brows pulling together.

Chenle can feel the embarrassment mounting again but less intense than before. It still makes his cheeks heat up though. “And you what?” Jisung looks over at him, biting his lip before he startles.

“You’re blushing,” he accuses.

“Yea because I can feel your emotions.”

“When I was with Mark hyung I couldn’t get hard!” He confesses in one breathe. Chenle blinks. Then he blinks again. Jisung takes the silence as a sign to keep going. “I couldn’t get hard but you can blush! How come you can blush?”

“Jisung-ah, when was the last time you fed?”

“I don’t know,” he shrugs. “Two weeks ago maybe?”

He can’t believe he has to explain this to him. “You can’t get hard if you don’t have blood in your body, stupid!”

“Why didn’t you tell me!”

Chenle stands up, pointing an accusing finger into Jisung’s forehead. “I didn’t even know you were _fucking_ Mark hyung!”

“Don’t give me shit, you’re not even a year older than me!”

“Whatever. Can’t believe I left Jeno for this shit,”

“Nobody told you to come!”

“You’re one of mine, Jisung! Teenage bullshit or not, I had to make sure you were okay.”

Jisung doesn’t bother to respond.

Chenle sits on the bed beside him. “What did Mark Hyung say.”

“I left before he could say anything,” he looks away. “I need to tell him. Soon.”

Chenle nods, cupping the nape of his neck. “Whenever you feel comfortable. And safe. And if he’s mean, I’ll kill him.”

“Thank you.” Chenle closes his eyes, soft smiling his lips at the unadulterated affection rushing through the bond.

“Any time, kid.”

+++

**To: brat hyung 🖤**

_Wyd?_

_Can u sneak out?_

**From: Brat Hyung 🖤**

_can’t with Dy hyung and Jaem_

_Training_

**To: Brat Hyung 🖤**

_Damn Miss you._

_Be safe. Sorry about Jisung._

**From: Brat Hyung 🖤**

_gotta go_

He starts typing, stops and then says,

_Imy2._

Chenle grimaces. He’s pissed about Jisung then.

He sighs, fingers hovering over the L on his keyboard. He can’t think of another way to tell him there’s nothing he needs to be jealous of.

He tosses his phone to the side. Jeno deserves better.

+++

He thinks after he tells Jisung the reason why he was having complications in the bedroom, he will talk to Mark. He’s extremely incorrect. He can feel Jisung’s melancholy through the bond even though it’s his fault he hasn’t talked to Mark in a week. It’s making him more snappish with Jeno than he usually would be. Which sucks because Chenle already has to deal with the fact that he's halfway in love with the human who is still halfway pissed at him and this is _not_ helping.

He’s waiting for Jeno outside his biology class on campus when he catches Mark’s scent. He smells just as miserable as Jisung feels as he turns the corner and goes to approach Chenle. He knows he could run away and act as if he never saw the human but he's also curious about what the human might say. “H-hey, uh, Chenle, right?”

Chenle looks at him before he rolls his eyes. Curious or not, he doesn't have to be all that nice to him. He even contemplates ratting Jisung out. That way he can stop making his human pout because the stupid kid is ruining his mood. “I don’t know where Jisung is.” He lies because he’s not a terrible person.

Mark frowns like he knows Chenle is lying to him. “I’m not looking for him. Just. Can you tell him I’m not mad? Or whatever he thinks. And I miss him.”

Batting back his natural instinct to snarl or yell at Mark, he nods slowly. “I’ll tell him. But I think you should find him yourself. He has some things to explain and I think you deserve to hear them.” Chenle looks away when he catches Jeno's scent. "He has soccer practice today," he says meaningfully.

Mark raises his eyebrows before nodding awkwardly. “Thanks, man.”

+++

“Mark hyung!” Jisung squeaks in surprise. “What are you doing here?”

“This is the only place I knew you would be.”

Jisung shifts uncomfortable, already feeling humiliation run through him. “About last weekend—“ Mark starts at the same time Jisung says “Are you here to break up with me?”

Mark pauses. then he looks at Jisung, actually horrified he thinks Mark could ever want to break up with him. “Jisung, what!?”

“Because if you are can you wait until after soccer practice? I don’t think I’ll be able to play with all the tears and snot and yea.” He swallows, tears already clouding his vision.

“I’m not here to break up with you! Do you wanna break up with _me_?”

“No!” Jisung says quickly. “Why would I?”

“I get it. If you’re not attracted to me. Uh, anymore. I know long distance has been hard on us and if there’s someone else—“

“I’m a vampire,” Jisung blurts.

“Haha,” Mark laughs, shocked and uncomfortable. Jisung wouldn’t actually lie to spare Mark’s feelings would he? “What?”

Well, he can’t back out now. “I’m a vampire,” he repeats firmly this time.

“Yea, Jisung I heard you! But Vampires don’t exist!”

“Oh yeah? Then explain Chenle.” Mark opens and closes his mouth. “Ok Chenle I could believe _if_ Vampires were a thing but you—“ he gestures at the entirety of Jisung’s being. “You’re too cute to be a bloodsucking monster.”

Jisung very much does not appreciate Mark's attempt at flirting with him. “We’re not monsters!” Jisung says, tears welling up once again. That’s what he was afraid of when he told Mark. He didn’t want his boyfriend to look at him differently or fear him.

Mark startles. Jisung doesn’t yell, especially not at Mark. He’s always been sensitive since they were little kids, tears pooling in his eyes if Mark ignored him for a second but he never yelled at him. “I didn’t mean you, or Chenle. You could never be a monster to me, babe.”

Jisung looks down, shuffling his feet. Mark shifts uncomfortably in the silence wondering what to believe. Jisung looks up, and bares his teeth, no— fangs. Mark flinches but doesn’t move away. He isn’t afraid of Jisung.

“I couldn’t get— you know. Because I, um... didn’t have enough blood in my body. I still am. Very much attracted to you, hyung.”

It’s so ridiculous Mark just might believe it. Nevermind the fact that it patched up the huge wound in his ego. “Ah,” is what he says stupidly.

“Yea?” Jisung says back. They just stare at one another. “Right. Ima go to practice now.” He tries to walk past Mark.

He catches his wrist. “I’ll pick you up after, yeah?”

A smile blooms on Jisung’s face. “Yeah." +++

"Chenle, darling," his mom says when he enters the house after basketball practice. He hums in acknowledgment, kicking off his shoes. "When were you planning to introduce us to the human you're always around?" She smiles around the ring of her mug when Chenle trips.

"Mark?" He tries though he knows exactly who she's talking about. "I don't think he's ready to be around a house full of vampires. I mean Jisung just told him we exist, Mom."

"Not Mark," she chides. "The Lee boy."

"His name is Mark Lee," Chenle calls out from the kitchen, elongating a single nail and tearing a blood bag open. He downs it so he doesn't have to speak anymore.

He can hear his mom stand and follow him into the kitchen. "Lee Jeno, the hunter that you fornicate with everywhere except this house which is extremely dangerous for you. I know you know what he does and how his family views monsters. Don't act foolish, boy."

"I know, mom," he says, avoiding her eyes. He was afraid of disappointing her more than anything with his choice but before he knew it he was in too deep to let go of the human. "I shouldn't have even wanted anything to do with him the second I knew he was a hunter but I just... _he_ just--"

"I'm not angry with you, _baobei_ ," she uttered softly, stroking his cheek. "Don't regret your choice. Just be safe about them. I would like to meet him so that you can love him safely in our home instead of risking your life at his. Do you understand?"

"Yes," Chenle agrees. "I'll invite him over, but I'm not sure if he'll agree."

"Tell him we'll wait as long as he needs."

+++

"What?" Jeno says blankly. If it wasn't for the red light, he's sure he would've swerved lanes once he heard Chenle's request.

"Would you like to meet my family?" He repeats like he didn't just break Jeno.

"No, no I heard you. Isn't it just too early?" Jeno doesn't think it is. He knows everything with Chenle moves fast but feels right and good and perfect and there isn't another step other than this but, "I mean I haven't even met your other friends."

"My other friends are apart of my clan," Chenle says simply. "Besides, thinking about how much better it would be if we had a safe place for us. Your family is getting suspicious right?"

Jeno nods reluctantly because Chenle is right. He's been waiting for the interrogation or worse, intervention any day now. He's different with Chenle. Happy and he can tell it disturbs his family. It's off putting, creepy even. And most certainly too weak for his business. Not that his family has ever seen him as anything other than weak. He doesn't tell Chenle any of this though. "Yeah," he agrees instead.

"So just come. Even if it's for an hour. And if you hate them, you can leave and you never have to come back."

Jeno agrees. Easy enough.

+++

It is not easy.

Jeno absolutely falls in love with Chenle's clan and he thinks they like him too. They nearly trip over themselves to impress and compliment him. Chenle nearly preens from the attention Jeno receives, like the thought of Jeno being praised makes him happy. He looks happy, a small smile curling at his mouth the entire night.

Jeno has been blushing the entire night. His cheeks ache from smiling and laughing and his stomach is pleasantly full for the damn near buffet they cook just for him as if one human could eat that much food with at least twenty pairs of eyes on his, making sure he likes every bite. They spoil him rotten like he's a new puppy and the family can't keep their eyes off of him. He's nearly flustered by the attention. No one has ever cared about him this much in his family, how could a group of strangers be bothered to.

Then he sees them interact with Chenle and he understands. They would do anything for him, including accept Jeno the human, Jeno the jealous, Jeno the monster hunter. Every part of him would be welcomed with open arms because Chenle said that's what he wanted. He thinks he understands how they feel.

Jeno wonders about the hierarchy of vampire clans sometimes. More now than ever. He looks at his boyfriend and sometimes he sees a teenager, someone younger than him goofing off with his best friend.

But other times he looks at his boyfriend and he sees a prince, spoiled and nasty with a sneer on his face looking down upon humans. And other times he looks at him and he sees a king. Chenle’s parents let him make decisions for the clan.

They let him handle Jisung and the younger vampires. They urge him to make more, to expand, some we're even bold enough to suggest he turn _Jeno_. Jeno tries not to think about how happy the thought makes him. 

Then Jeno thinks about the hierarchy of his family in turn. His father runs the family with an iron fist, Doyoung just below him. His mother never once placed a gentle hand on his cheek and told Jeno that she loved him as Chenle’s mother does now. His mother gave him his first knife and showed him how to slit a throat.

He thinks about how his parents always treated Jaemin like their son when he passed his first test as a hunter and Jeno failed because he couldn’t shoot his dog between the eyes, a mess of snot and tears.

He thinks about how his father had Jaemin and Doyoung beat the softness out of him.

Chenle squeezes his thigh and Jeno tenses, posed to fight or curl away, he doesn’t know. “Hey,” he says. He doesn’t pull away, just squeezes a little tighter. “You okay?”

Jeno rolls his neck, looking at Chenle’s family enjoying one another. He must smell. Bitter and sad and horribly envious. He can see a few vampires glance at him with wrinkled noses as they walk past. He tries for a smile anyway. “Yeah,” he says.

Chenle stares at him for a few seconds, hand going from his thigh to his hip while the other cups his face, strokes under his eye. His hands are freezing but Jeno leans into the touch, heart pounding even now. “I don’t like when you smell like that.”

“What does it smell like?” Chenle closes his eyes, breathes deeper. “It’s less of a scent and more like... your heart being squeezed tight. Pure unhappiness. It’s almost painful like— I could die from your heartbreak.”

“Oh,” he says numbly. Heartbroken. Is that what they did to him? Broke him?

“Why are you crying?” Chenle says, eyebrows pulling together. “Do you... did you not want to meet my family? I can take you home—“

“I don’t think my parents ever loved me,” Jeno admits. Chenle’s fingers twitch on his cheek. Jeno shifts away, rolling his shoulders. Chenle’s hands fall from his body and Jeno misses them immediately, so intensely you would think this was the last time they may touch. “And it’s just really nice to feel this, even if it’s not love for me. I’m glad you are loved, Chenle.”

Jeno doesn’t look but he hears Chenle lean back in his chair. “So are you, my love.”

Jeno blushes, eyes snapping to looks at the vampire. Chenle doesn’t look at him, just stands, reaches out a hand towards Jeno. Jeno takes it without a second thought, allows himself to be pulled to his feet. Allows himself to be kissed, chaste and sweet, sticky and tender. “So are you,” he repeats against his lips.

And Jeno allows himself this too.


	3. Chapter 3

Jeno sighs when he pulls away, eyes flitting around the room at the party still happening around them. “Take me upstairs?” He murmurs. 

Chenle blushes at that and Jeno quirks his eyebrows, confused. “Everyone can hear you. Us.”

Jeno turns bright red, stuttering out “I-I mean No not for _that_ — fuck. They can hear me lying, can’t they?”

Chenle nods horrified from the catcalls he can hear Donghyuck leading in the backyard. “Yeah,” he agrees. 

Jeno looks Chenle in the eyes. Everything about his body says he doesn’t care, that Chenle could have him right here if he wanted. 

He closes his eyes in irritation when he hears Donghyuck gag, various vampires throughout the house sharing the sentiment. Fuck it. He grabs Jeno’s wrist heading for the stairs. “C’mon.”

His clan doesn’t make it easy, calling for him at every turn just so they can’t make it upstairs and Jeno is nearly brimming with a mix of anticipation and irritation. 

When Chenle finally gets him alone that night it’s different. 

Usually it’s rushed makeouts turned into quick dry humping but right now? 

Chenle’s touch is reverent as he leans over Jeno, fingers buried in his hair, body flush again his. 

Jeno moans, pushing back to feel more, closer, closer, and, “Touch me, please,” 

Chenle does, grips his thighs hard, leaves bruises, sucks at his throat and whispers how beautiful Jeno is into his pale skin. He moves slow, keeps Jeno pinned to the bed while he cries out, grinds against him like he wouldn’t want to be anywhere else in the world. 

Jeno thinks that maybe that’s true. He’s never felt this pretty before, Chenle makes sure of it, watching himself disappear inside Jeno, fingertips all over his body. 

Jeno loves him and Chenle loves him too, tells him so when he finishes inside the condom and brings Jeno off with his hands, fingers curling and pressing until he has tears on his cheeks. 

Chenle never looks at him like Jeno is something meant to be taken care of but he does now. Jeno’s first instinct is to glare, nearly snap, _“I can take care of myself,”_ when the look disappears. Jeno hasn’t let himself feel vulnerable in a very long time. 

There was no place for it in his house but now he feels more naked than he’s ever been. “I don’t like when you look at me like that.” 

“I know,” Chenle says, looking away. Jeno looks down, pulling the blankets closer to himself. He can see the scratches on Chenle’s back starting to fade before his eyes and thinks about his own scars left from his family and the monsters he kills. 

“I’m not delicate.”

“You’re strong,” Chenle agrees. “I know.”

“But you wouldn’t mind if I let myself be soft with you.” 

“That’s brave too,” Chenle agrees. 

Jeno kisses him hard and fast. “Ok,” he says. “As long as that’s ok with you.” 

+++

He’s not so infatuated with Jeno that he’s forgotten about his responsibility to the Clan or to Jisung. He can’t say it’s the same for his human, nor should it be. Why would he devote his loyalty to a family he isn’t even sure loves him? 

Jeno gets by with going to training and the occasional mission but he isn’t dedicated to hunting, not like Doyoung and Jaemin are. It’s a good look on him, Chenle thinks. 

Still, Chenle welcomes the brief distraction hunts offer Jeno because it gives him time to think, time to plan, and time to find out who wanted to kill Jisung that night. 

Since Jisung, there has been one other attack. The Lees ignored it. With Jeno and Jaemin dispatched on a hunt for a wendigo in San Francisco and Doyoung trying to catch a Djinn, their forces were too low for just one body. 

Chenle though? He investigated and found nothing, just traces of blood, the rancid scent of death. It clouded the entire area but Chenle didn’t leave. He sat in the woods, pressed his head to the dirt and breathed, trying to catch another scent. 

He got nothing. Just how the girl smelled before she died, her terror and fresh blood. Nothing of her attacker. Just like Jisung. He growls. Another night wasted.

+++

Jeno is back the next day. It’s been a while, maybe four days and the human wants Chenle inside him the second he steps past the threshold. Barely a hello, how are you before Jeno is reaching for his belt. In front of his clan too. He can only imagine how they look stumbling upstairs.

So Chenle makes him beg for it, edging him until he’s crying, writhing in his sheets.

And just when Chenle has his hand curled around Jeno’s cock, the door to his bedroom opens. “Chenle! We need to talk. Now.” 

Jeno whimpers and Chenle lets out a soft sigh, his nose twitching. Then he smirks at Jeno. “You can come, darlin’ I’ll be back.” 

Jeno flushes all the way down to his chest, sending a shy glance at the vampire standing in the doorway. They simply grimace and look toward the ceiling. “Okay,” Jeno says softly, leaning into Chenle’s soft pat on the head. 

Chenle comes back not even five minutes later but Jeno is already stated. He pouts, kind of wishing he had waited. Chenle smiles, kissing him on the forehead. “Good boy.”

“Everything ok?” He asks. 

“Yeah.”

“You sure?” 

“Go home, Human,” Chenle sighs but it’s fond. 

Jeno wrinkles his nose at the offensive pet name. “Why? I just got back,” he says, whines really. 

“Because it’s late. Your parents are gonna get suspicious,” he cups Jeno’s face in his hands, kneeling so they’re closer to eye level. “Be safe, my love.”

Jeno’s head spins, lost in the swirls of Chenle’s pretty eyes. “I love you.”

“Yeah?” He grins, sticky, sweet. “I know. Now go home.” 

+++

Donghyuck is in his room seconds after Jeno leaves. Chenle tugs a shirt over his head, forcing himself to stay calm so he doesn't alert Jisung to his distress. “Follow him,” he snaps. “I’ll track the scent.”

“By yourself?” Donghyuck demands. “At least tell Jisung.” 

Panic shoots through him. He glares at Donghyuck when his phone rings immediately, Jisung’s name appearing. Curiosity prods through the Bond. “Fuck. Make sure my human is okay. I’ll bring Yeeun noona. Hello?” He snaps answering his phone. 

“Is everything ok?” Jisung asks. 

“Yeah,” he lies, scrambling out the window with a grunt. 

“Then why am I shaking for no reason?” 

“Jeno came back from his hunt hurt. I’m just worried.” 

Jisung snorts. “Of course. Let me know if he’s ok. Bye.”

“Bye Jisung-ah.” 

+++

By the time he gets to the woods the scent is nothing but a dead end. There’s nothing here, just dried blood. He snarls. The killings always happen in the same exact part of the woods where he found Jisung, different spots of blood congealing and drying over another each time. 

But this is the first time a new scent, a supernatural scent has been found by his clan. He can’t tell if he wants to scream or sink his teeth into something. 

He turns to footsteps approaching but relaxes when he realizes its Donghyuck. “Where’s Yeeun noona?” 

“Didn’t have time to find her,” Chenle says bluntly. 

“Liar,” he says, curling his lip. “You could’ve got killed.”

“By something that isn’t here?” He demands. 

“You know what I mean.” 

“Did my human get home safe?” 

“Doubting my skills now? Of course, the brat got home.” 

Chenle glares at him, eyes yellowed and angry. “Let’s go.”

+++

There’s been a familiar scent around Jeno’s campus all day. It makes his skin crawl because he can’t quite put his finger on it. It doesn’t smell bad or threatening but it’s frustrating him because he knows it. Also because it’s _on_ Jeno. Almost rubbed against strategically as if they knew how much it would piss Chenle off. It isn't the scent in the woods but he's encountered it before and it bothers him. 

Donghyuck looks to be just as uncomfortable as him, going as far as to place a possessive hand on the back of Jaemin’s neck. /That makes Chenle raise a curious eyebrow but he doesn't say anything. The pairs' relationship has been a little weird lately. Jisung doesn’t seem to notice, his vampire nose still in training but the scent is over Mark most of all. 

His jaw ticks dangerously. Who the fuck is touching his clan? It’s not like he can say anything. Jaemin doesn't know anything and the last thing they need is for him to find out, not when he's so obsessed with hunting. “Hyung,” Chenle says quietly. Jeno acknowledges him with a tilt of his head. “You smell weird. All of you do.”

“Our blood?” Jeno says too low for humans to hear but perfect for Chenle and the rest of the vampires. Jisung stops mid-sentence and Chenle shoots him a glare that clearly says mind your business. He accidentally levels the look at Mark too and the human pales. 

He turns back to Jeno. “No. Like someone has been touching you. In places that could only piss off a vampire.” 

“Hm,” Jeno says, tilting his head curiously. It draws Chenle’s eyes down to his throat where he smells most. He will not mark him in public but god, does he want to. “We were all with my friend Renjun before you got here.” 

Chenle startles all the way down to his toes. That fucking snake. “Renjun?” Chenle says lowly. Donghyuck looks up, too, just as shocked as Chenle. 

“Huang Renjun?” Donghyuck demands. 

Jeno shrugs. “I don’t know his last name.” 

“I’m gonna kill him.” 

“Uh,” Jisung says. “What’s going on? Who’s Renjun?”

“Me,” A voice says behind Chenle. He whirls around time face him, teeth already bared. Renjun just grins back. “Long time no see.” 

“What are you doing here?” 

Renjun ignores him, eyes flitting over the group. “It’s not like you to be around so many humans.” Chenle would kill him right then if not for Jeno’s hand on his shoulder. Renjun’s smile turns into a smirk. “Or to be controlled by one” Chenle rolls his eyes, knowing Jeno’s fingers are inches away from his gun. 

He looks back at his human, to Jeno’s mouth is pressed thin, hovering almost protectively over Chenle. 

“Uh, Jeno. What does he mean?” Jaemin asks but his voice tells Chenle he already knows. His hand is already curled around his weapon. Chenle sends Donghyuck a look. Donghyuck nods minutely.

“You’re supposed to be in China.” 

“I decided to come study here for a year.” 

“Why?” Chenle demands. 

“We have a lot to catch up on, you and I. C’mon Vamps, let’s have a meeting.” 

“Chenle—“ Jeno starts but he’s cut off by Jaemin. 

“What the fuck!” He shouts, standing from his seat. “You’re telling me that this whole time I’ve been hanging with a bunch of vampires and you knew!?” 

Renjun even looks surprised, looking between all of them. Then he snorts into his palm, acting innocent when Chenle glares. 

“Jaemin...” Jeno starts. “I was gonna tell you—“

“Before or after I fucked Donghyuck?” 

Donghyuck blushes, sending a panicked look at Chenle. Chenle just stares back with raised eyebrows, just as shocked as everyone else. Donghyuck is the last one he expected to screw a human. If anything he was the one who warned against it.

“Uh, nobody knew about that Jaemin Hyung,” Jisung says softly, placing a hand on Jaemin's arm. He slaps him away immediately and Chenle tenses, eyes flashing. Jeno grabs his wrist in warning. 

Renjun can no longer contain his giggles. “You guys are fun.” 

“Are you a vampire?” Jaemin demands to Renjun. 

Renjun looks entirely too offended. “I’m a mage!”

“What do you want?” Chenle snarls. 

“Have you been looking into the murders going on here?” Renjun says, suddenly serious. 

Chenle winces. Jeno wasn’t supposed to know about that but there is no sense in lying now. He hesitates because Jeno's scent is already turning sour. “Yes,” he admits. “What about them?’

“Someone has been experimenting on fledgling vampires and letting them loose in small communities like this one. Trying to draw out territorial monsters in the area. They’re making them feral and using the humans that get attacked to build their army.”

Chenle nods because he figured that much though he thought it was just one vampire attacking the humans, a group makes sense too. That's why he’s kept an especially close eye on Jisung since he turned because he was meant to be apart of that army. “Do you know how they’re doing it?” Chenle asks Renjun.

“There’s been a disturbance in the Magic Realm. Someone has been using dark magic at an alarming rate and it all traces back to here.” 

Chenle clenches his jaw. Jaemin stands, folding his arms. “What are we going to do about it?” Jaemin says through gritted teeth. 

Chenle at his friends all in varying states of surprising or determination. He turns back to Renjun, squaring his shoulders. “Will you fight with us?”

“Why do you think I came here?”

+++

They all head back to Chenle's house because its the only one they know will be empty with both his parents at work. 

The silence builds awkwardly with Jeno and Jaemin in varying states of anger until Chenle finally breaks it. “What do you remember from the night you turned?” Chenle asks Jisung. He has been trying to broach the subject for a while now but he has always been scared of traumatizing him.

Jisung wrings his hands nervously before Mark reaches over to tangle their fingers together. Chenle has never been more grateful for the human in Jisung’s life than right now. “I was walking home from Mark hyung’s house in the woods… I was close to your house when all of a sudden some guy attacked me. He was a vampire. He tackled me, b-broke my arm. He moved faster than any of the vampires I had met before. And his eyes were red. That’s the last thing I remembered before he...”

Chenle cuts him off. “It was messy. And my clan has never been messy with their feeds before so I knew it wasn't one of us. There was barely any blood in his body left. I think they meant to turn you into one of them but they couldn’t stop drinking. If I had been a second later he would’ve died permanently.”

“Feral,” Jaemin mutters. “I thought that only happened to werewolves.”

“It could happen to any monster,” Renjun corrects. “If you use the right kind of magic, you can do next to anything.”

“Including track someone,” Jeno says. It’s the first time he’s spoken since Renjun started to explain why he was here. His silence makes Chenle nervous. 

Renjun nods. “But I need DNA to do that.”

“So let's go back to the woods. The night it happened. There has to be something.” 

Chenle knows he's right. He could probably find something but with all the kills being in the same place there's no way he could know for sure. He shakes his head. “Jeno, its been weeks there's no way--”

“Jisung,” Jeno interrupts. “Would you recognize the scent if you were next to it again?” Jisung nods reluctantly. “If we use Jisung as bait then maybe--”

“Hell no,” Mark says firmly before Chenle can even get the words out.

“No offense Mark but you’d be no help in this fight so you really don’t get a say.”

“Then I’ll say it for him,” Chenle snaps, gripping Jeno’s bicep with elongated claws. “Hell. No. We’re not using Jisung as bait.”

Jeno glares back, chin raised defiantly in challenge. “It’s the best way.”

“Find a better one, Jeno!” Mark shouts. 

Chenle can feel his fangs itching to drop as the tension mounts in the room. He’s losing control fast. Jaemin as if sensing it pulls his gun. “Let him go.”

“Jaemin,” Donghyuck warns when Chenle stares down the barrel of his gun. He isn’t scared. Nothing could stop him from protecting his Jisung. “You’re gonna get hurt.”

“I think I have pretty good odds,” Jaemin says, shrugging his shoulders. 

“Stop! I’ll do it!” Jisung yells. Chenle looks at him, feels the stress through the bond and immediately lets go of Jeno. 

“You don’t have to--”

“Jeno’s right. It’s the best way.” 

“Its suicide!” Chenle snaps. “No, fuck that!”

“He’s right, Chenle. If we don’t do this, who knows how many more people will die.” 

He glares around the room and sees only one person on his side. He finds solidarity and resignation in Mark’s eyes. There's no winning this argument. “Fine.” He growls.

+++

"Where do you think you're going?" Chenle demands, grabbing Jeno's arm before he can leave. 

Jeno glares. "I don't know what this," he gestures to Chenle's hand curled around him, "Is but it stops now. You aren't going to treat me like your doll. You don't tell me what to do."

Chenle backs off, raising his hands in defense. "Just... Don't leave alright? My instincts are all fucked and I need you to stay. Please."

Jeno frowns. "Fine," he says, shoving past. Chenle sighs, watching him retreat. 

His nose seeks out Jisung next, wanting to soothe the jumble of emotions flowing through the Bond. He finds him sitting in the guest room, head cradled in his hands. "Hey," Chenle says for lack of better words. "Did you talk to Mark hyung yet?'

Jisung shakes his head. "He's a little freaked right now. Thought I'd given him some space." He could do to learn from the kid. 

Chenle nods, walking further into the room. "You don't have to do this you know. Jeno made it seem like it was the only way but we can figure something out. Something that doesn't risk your life."

"So you can risk yours instead? Trust me when I say Jeno hyung wouldn't like that very much."

Chenle would like to disagree considered the emotion radiating from his bedroom right now. Instead, he cups the nape of Jisung’s neck, bringing their foreheads together. “I love you, you know?” 

Jisung nods, pinking up. Chenle rolls his eyes. Teenagers. “If anything happens,” he presses his closed fist where Jisung’s heart use to beat. “I'll feel it. Right here, just like I always have. And I’ll come running. Just like I always have.” 

Jisung looks vaguely uncomfortable but Chenle can feel the love and trust coursing through the bond. “That human made you soft, you know?” 

Chenle glares, heart-clenching at the mention of Jeno. He has some making up to do with him too. “Shut up, Jisung.” 

+++

"Everyone is spending the night," Chenle announces a few hours later after he's given everyone a few moments to calm down. "More for my peace of mind than anything. Any objections?" Jeno and Jaemin both glare daggers at him but no one says anything to oppose him. "Great," he says. "I'll talk to my mother and we'll come up with a plan to fight this battle. I'll even order take out."

Renjun, who has been mostly silent since they arrived, speaks up. “I don’t think the seven of us will be enough.”

“Six,” Jaemin corrects, eyes passing over Mark. The human shrinks into himself. Chenle cringes away from the scent, rubbing at his temples. Emotions have been running way too high for him to handle. To his surprise though, Jisung snaps. “Shut the hell up, Jaemin! You’re the piece that doesn’t fit! We don’t need you here!”

Chenle clears his throat, reigning the room back in before Jaemin can retaliate. “What are you suggesting, Renjun?”

“We’ll need help. From other creatures in the area that would want to protect this place as much as you do.”

Chenle nods, he was thinking the same thing. He just hadn’t decided who he could trust yet. “I’ll discuss that with my mother.” He looks around the room, eyes lingering on Jeno. “Anything else?”

Jeno stands and stomps upstairs, Jaemin following quickly behind. The rest of them leave in much calmer fashions, Donghyuck pausing to clasp his shoulder. Chenle closes his eyes as he hears the sound of a car pulling up the driveway. His mother’s timing is perfect as always. 

He gives her time to shower and get comfortable after her long day at work before he approaches her. 

“Mother,” Chenle utters softly. 

“Hm?” She responds, eyes flicking up to meet his. Whatever she sees makes her drop her book immediately. “What’s wrong, darling?”

“A lot of things,” he answers. “I am going to kill the vampire that hurt Jisung.” 

His mother straightens at that, crossing her legs and staring deep into Chenle’s eyes. “Why now?”

He knows his scent sours, thinking of Jeno, Renjun, Jisung, Mark, Donghyuck, hell even Jaemin. “My clan is in danger. I don’t want them to _hurt_ anymore.” He swallows thickly. “I’ll admit I’ve been distracted... with my human. Which wasn’t right to Jisung. I should’ve done something sooner. But I will end this.” 

His mother stands, peers at him curiously for a moment. Then she cups his face and smiles. “You’ll be a good leader, my darling.”

Chenle smiles softly. “You think so?”

“Look how they follow you,” is all she says in response. 

+++

He decides to give Jeno the rest of the night to cool down before he attempts to talk to him the next morning. 

Chenle peeks into the room he can smell Jeno’s scent radiating from and nearly salivates at the sight of him. He’s dressed in black from head to toe, a turtleneck pulled tight over his chest and loose cargo pants that are pulled tight at his tiny waist. 

It looks beautiful against his pale skin and Chenle is intoxicated like he always is at the sight of his love. “Are you just gonna stare or are you gonna apologize?” Jeno says softly. He deft fingers strip down the gun on the desk, letting the bullets fall out of the chamber. 

Chenle leans against the door, arms crossed. “I’m the one who needs to apologize?” 

Jeno rolls his eyes, slamming the gun on the table in irritation. Chenle’s eyes it warily. Maybe they shouldn’t be having this conversation with the human irritated and a weapon so close. 

“Yes.” He says with no room for arguments. 

“You want to risk Jisung’s _life_. How can I just stand by and let you do that?”

“Jesus, Chenle is he all you care about?” Chenle can sense the anger but most of all the acrid stench of heartbreak and sadness in the air. Similar to that day. Chenle’s anger falters. Jeno is hurt and Chenle doesn’t understand how to fix it. 

“Of course not! I care about you it’s just different with Jisung. You wouldn’t understand—“ 

“Well maybe if you bit me I would understand!” Jeno says, chest heaving. Chenle is shocked into silence, watching the human go from pink to a deep red. 

“Is that what this is about?” Chenle says softly. He can smell the jealousy on Jeno whenever Chenle mentions Jisung or leave him to care for the vampire but didn’t think... 

“So what,” Jeno says, looking away. “You don’t want to bite me and that’s fine. I don’t care.” 

Chenle closes the distance between them, kneels before Jeno’s spread legs. He cups his face in his hands, thumbing over his cheeks. “You have no idea how much I want you,” Chenle murmurs. 

Jeno _burns_ , a shiver racing down his spine. “I don’t,” he agrees because he wants Chenle to show him. He stands, pushing past the vampire as if he doesn’t care though.

Chenle has his hands around Jeno’s throat before Jeno can finish blinking. He isn’t applying pressure but there’s enough of a threat there that Jeno can feel his toes curl, arousal stirring in the pit of his stomach. His pulse jumps and Chenle can feel it, hear it pounding in his ears. 

“Are you afraid of me?”

Jeno snorts, partly surprised but mostly amused. “I could kill you if I wanted.” Because it’s true.

He raises an eyebrow but doesn’t struggle. “You think so?” Chenle says, smirking because they both know he wouldn’t go down without a fight. He pins him against the wall harder, wedging a thigh between his and pressing against his hardness. 

“Know it,” he says, breathe hitching when his fingers tighten. 

“You trust me?”

“With my life.” He answers because that’s the truest thing of all. 

“Want me to bite you?” He, finally, finally asks. He murmurs against the shell of Jeno’s ear just to feel him shiver. He can feel his cock starting to swell. Chenle’s nose twitches. 

“Yes,” he says, eyes lidded and mouth soft. 

“Smell good,” he says. Jeno smiles. Chenle always goes soft and monosyllabic when they get like this. 

He flips them around, forcing Jeno into the mattress. His hands already reaching for his belt buckle before he can even lift on his elbows to watch. 

“You’re bossy today,” Jeno says, amused. He usually likes to takes his time but not today. 

“I’m always bossy,” Jeno raises his eyebrows, daring him to comment on how pliant Jeno usually is for him. He doesn’t though, instead his hand slides underneath Jeno’s sweatshirt, until it rests over his heart. “You said your thighs, right?”

“You remember,” he says, breathlessly. “Thought you weren’t listening to me.” 

“Couldn’t forget. You all marked up, sore from me.” Jeno’s thighs quiver on either side of his head when Chenle’s fangs skim against his thighs. He licks at the skin hungrily. Jeno almost skips on the biting and asks him to suck him off instead. “You ready, babe?”

He nods, a soft whine building in his throat when he finally breaks the skin. It hurts at first, but Chenle moans against his, loud and unabashed. It’s a sound Jeno’s never heard before and it makes him look down. 

Chenle’s face is absolutely blissed out, eyes glowing and brows furrowed in ecstasy. His body melts, curling towards him like Jeno is everything he’s ever wanted. Jeno grabs a fistful of his hair to hold him closer still. _Take from me as much as you need._ And then Chenle flicks his tongue and sucks and a whine escapes Jeno’s throat. 

“C-chenle,” He hisses, hips pushing up. He’s never felt anything like this before. He can't tell if he wants to cry or moan, squirm away or push into the sucking. He’s hard but he knows vampire venom is an aphrodisiac more than anything. He grinds against his palm anyway, thighs shaking but Chenle pins his hands to the mattress, don’t touch written in his eyes. 

Chenle takes one last pull from him before he pulls away. Jeno whimpers, wants his teeth buried in his skin forever. His eyes are absolutely glowing, filled with lust and hunger. His lips and chin are covered in blood and it’s really hotter than it should be. Jeno reaches for him, pulling him down to kiss him. Chenle hesitates but Jeno just licks into his mouth, taste blood and saliva. Chenle tugs at his hair, pulling him away. “You’re still bleeding, stupid.”

Jeno looks down numbly at the bite still bleeding a slow trickle down his calf. Chenle lifts his leg, kissing the inside of his knee tenderly before he begins to give kitten licks to the bite. Jeno watches distantly as it begins to close up, only leaving a moon-shaped scar behind. 

Jeno lets his leg fall to the side, lifting his hips and spreading his legs for Chenle to crawl between. Chenle takes the offer, allowing Jeno to grind against him. He licks at his neck, sucks at his jaw, sneaks a palm between them until Jeno comes. “Did you like it?”

Jeno hums in agreement. “Felt good.”

“You taste good,” Chenle says back, digging his fingers into Jeno’s ass. “So good for me.” He preens at the compliment despite himself. Chenle smiles down at him, carding gently fingers through his hair. “Let’s sleep, yea?” 

Jeno pouts. “I can get you off,” he complains, sitting up. Immediately his head starts pounding, vision swimming. “Okay. Maybe not. But I will suck you off later.” The rest of their problems can wait. 

Chenle nods dutifully, pushing Jeno down and pulling the blankets over them. “I believe you, hyung.” 

Jeno falls asleep with Chenle’s lips pressed to his forehead. 

+++

“Mark hyung,” Jisung calls softly. He approaches Mark like he’s afraid. 

Mark can barely stop himself from shaking knowing Jeno is in bed with Chenle like nothing happened. Like he didn’t call him too useless to protect his own boyfriend. Mark didn’t ask to be wrapped in this crazy shit but that doesn’t mean he would do any less to protect Jisung. “Hyung,” Jisung says again, grabbing his shoulder. Mark turns his glare on him without thinking and Jisung flinches away. Mark softens immediately. “Sorry,” Jisung says, pulling away. 

Mark shakes his head, kissing Jisung with both palms framing his face, hoping to convey all of his love and frustration into the action. Jisung makes a startled noise before he leans in so Mark isn’t standing on his tiptoes. Large hands fall to his waist as he walks them backward until Mark’s knees hit the mattress. 

Jisung is in his lap in the next second, deepening the kiss. “Wait, Sungie we should talk.”

“No,” he says shortly, reaching for the hem of Mark’s shirt. “Fuck me.”

“Jisung,” Mark says helplessly, clasping his hands so he’ll slow down. 

“I want you. Please. I don’t want to think about anything, just wanna feel you.”

“I…” he falters at his teary eyes. “Okay,” he agrees, rolling them to press Jisung into the mattress. He hesitates when he reaches for Jisung’s shirt but the vampire just pushes his hips up, urging Mark for more.

“You want me too?” He looks up from under his lashes and Mark’s breathe catches at the sight of him, black hair fanned out on the bed, eyes big and wide, cheeks flooding with color. “Right?”

“I always want you,” Mark answers before he kisses him again and again. 

+++

Jaemin taps his fingers on the table, a distinct thumping happening upstairs from either bedroom. Some meeting they were supposed to have. He glares at the ceiling after a particularly loud thump. Why did he bother to listen to some kid anyway? 

Donghyuck is about two seconds away from plugging his nose as the horny pheromones fill up the house. “They’re really fucking like it’s the end of the world, huh?” Renjun says, laughing to himself. “What about you two? Obviously, something is going on here.”

Jaemin and Donghyuck both glare at each other. “Not anymore,” Jaemin says firmly. 

Donghyuck tries not to let the hurt show in his eyes but he’s never been good at masking his feels like Chenle. He looks away and catches Renjun’s eye again. The mage sends him a pitying look. 

Donghyuck stands up, storming out of the house. “Text me when you’re done, Chenle!” He shouts, laughing bitterly at the displeasure he smells come from the other vampire before he leaves. 

Renjun levels Jaemin with a flat look immediately after the door slams. “Did you know your brother has been working with monsters for the better part of a year?” Renjun says. 

Jaemin glares at him. “Don’t fucking lie,” he snarls. 

“He’s even got himself a werewolf boyfriend. Alpha of the largest pack in California.” 

“Suh Youngho?” He says in disbelief. “You can’t be serious!”

“I don’t know who told you that this archaic way of hunting is the best way but they’re clearly wrong. Not every creature deserves to die.” With that Renjun leaves.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh!!! I'm sorry this took so long!

How dare Renjun storm out as if he didn't drop a bomb on the last glass pieces of Jaemin's life. First his best friend and now his brother, betraying the code. He stands, fists shaking at his side. There's no point in him sticking around for a meeting that's not even happening. 

He needs to confront Jaehyun. 

Jaehyun has always been good at keeping secrets, he had to be, if he wanted to uphold his perfect image and leave Jaemin behind to chase after him. This is probably the biggest secret of all though and Jaemin can't quite find it in himself to believe it without demanding answers from his brother first. 

Suh Youngho is probably the strongest monster in California right now. He has hundreds following him. The Lees and Jaemin’s family have always left them alone because they aren’t the type of pack you wage war with. 

Jaemin had known about Jaehyun's boyfriend. Johnny this and Johnny that and even though he refused to introduce them, he never once thought that was because Johnny didn’t exist. 

Jaemin cradles his head in his heads, heart riddled with confusion and his body nearly shaking with the anger pulsing through him. They all _knew_. They let Jaemin look like a complete idiot. They didn’t trust him and somehow, that hurts more than anything. 

Jaehyun has always been too perfect but Jaemin has finally found his flaw. He storms in the house, hand poised over their parent's bedroom door. Once they know about Jaehyun he’ll finally be out of Jaemin’s way and maybe they’ll say they’re proud of him for once. 

But he just can’t bring his knuckles to the wood. Jaehyun has always been perfect and It’s because of that Jaemin grew up jealous. He would treat his brother like shit, sabotage him and do nearly anything to win. But Jaehyun never held it against him. He only showed him kindness that Jaemin never deserved. He can’t do this to him. 

“Hyung!” He shouts, walking to Jaehyun’s room instead. 

“Yea, Jaem?” He calls, opening his bedroom door. He dimples at him as he says, “What’s up, man?”

“What if I told you I wanted to date a vampire.” 

Jaehyun, clearly not expecting that, laughs nervously, fingers tightening on the doorframe. “Uh, where’s this coming from?”

“Do you ever feel guilty about what we do?”

“They’re monsters, Jaem. We do what we have to.” He says through gritted teeth. 

“I know you don’t believe that. I know you don’t think Youngho is a monster.”

“How do you know his real name?” He snarls. “Who are you?” 

“I’m your little brother!”

“Yeah? The Jaemin I know wouldn’t dare like a vampire. Hell, if he knew about Youngho, our parents would’ve disowned me by now.”

Jaemin feels guilt run through him. “I don’t want to be the Jaemin you know anymore. Throw holy water on me, burn me with silver, I don’t care! Just know I’m the real Jaemin.” 

Little by little the panic leaves Jaehyun’s face. “Let’s talk.”

+++

Chenle paces the room in front of Jeno. "I mean why didn't he just tell me? Doesn't he trust me?"

Jeno grunts in response, trying and failing once again to grab Chenle and pull him to the mattress. His pacing is going to drive Jeno insane if he doesn't stop soon. "Of course he trusts you. He would follow you into fire."

"Why aren't you more worried? Jaemin never said anything either." Chenle demands, whirling to face him for the first time in minutes.

Jeno shrugs. "Me and Jaem haven't exactly been talking. I mean... Since all he wants to do is hunt and I don't, there's not much to say. Now that I think about it, I really only see him when all of us are hanging together."

"Look," Chenle says sharply. "We don't have time for their relationship drama. I wanna kill the thing that hurt Jisung as soon as possible and they aren't going to get in my way."

Jeno chews his lip. "Speaking of... I need to tell Doyoung about well," he shrugs. "Everything, I guess."

"Why? We don't need his help."

Jeno sends him a flat look. "We need all the help we can possibly get and you know it."

"We don't even know what or who we're fighting!"

"Exactly!"

"We don't need Doyoung."

"I'm telling him," Jeno says stubbornly, crossing his arms.

"Are you sure you're ready to blow up that part of your life?" Chenle demands. "This will change everything for you."

"Everything is already different, Chenle. It's just time he knew about it."

+++

Despite his words, they don't say more than five words to one another before Jaehyun is loading him into his car. "Where are we going?"

"Do you trust me?"

"Not really," Jaemin says just to be a dick. 

"Right," Jaehyun says, frowning. "You don't have to trust me to know there are bigger problems than me dating a werewolf."

"You know about the dark magic too?"

"How do _you_ know?"

"I didn't know anything about anyone until twenty-four hours ago."

"Johnny or Youngho whatever you want to call him, has been looking into the increasing dark magic around his territory over the past few months. There have always been fairies around the Reservation but they haven't ever been violent or produced harmful magic until recently. I warded off the Reservation so they haven't attacked the entire Pack directly but if any of the Cubs or teenage wolves dare to bother them, they're attacked instantly."

"So that's where you spend all your time? Making wards for a werewolf pack?"

"Why don't you ask Jeno where he's been spending his time?" Jaehyun spits back. "What do you think he does for the Zhong family, huh?"

Jaemin clenches his jaw. "I know all about him."

"You don't!" Jaehyun yells. "That's the problem Jaemin! You're too brainwashed to know anything at all!" He pulls in a deep breath, knuckles white around the steering wheel. "I just wish I did something sooner, said something sooner so that your mind wouldn't be warped with their rules. Their lies--"

"I wouldn't have let you," Jaemin interrupts. "Now that I know, the signs were all there it was so obvious but I just didn't want to see."

"They fucked us up, you know? Me, you, Doyoung and Jeno?" Jaehyun asks, smiling without any humor. "We shouldn't be like this. Jeno shouldn't be so defensive. Doyoung shouldn't be so scared. You shouldn't be so obsessed."

"You shouldn't be so perfect," Jaemin says quietly, and he realizes, that was the image his family built for Jaehyun. It was what he strived to be every day. Jaemin can see the way he struggled under the pressure of their expectations. 

Jaehyun blinks in surprise but doesn't let anything show on his face. "Our parents ruined us, Jaemin. That doesn't we have to keep letting them do it."

+++

Jeno doesn't waste time explaining, he gets straight to the point. It was hard enough to get Doyoung to meet him with no warning as is, he doesn't want to shake him away by being around the bush. "My friends and I need your help." 

Doyoung scoffs, rolling his eyes, "I'm not buying you guys alcohol. Or drugs. "

"Not with that," he says flatly. "We need help killing a monster."

"Mom and Dad told about a mission before me?" He demands. 

"No, God, fuck listen to me. I have a boyfriend. He's a vampire and his disciple was the one who got attacked that night in the woods. The night you and Jaemin ditched me a few months back. We need your help killing the monster that's been spreading dark magic throughout the town. "

The second the words leave his mouth he regrets it. Doyoung just stares at him. He could have handled that a lot more smoothly. There is a long pause before Doyoung is standing so fast, the chair he was in topples over. Jeno stands too, hand already falling to his waistband where his gun is tucked. "What the actual fuck are you talking about Jeno!"

"I-Uh don't know how to respond? What I said was the truth!"

"Mom and Dad are going to kill you!" Doyoung snarls, already reaching for his phone.

"Only if you get the chance to tell them!"

He freezes, phone halfway to his face. "Are you...threatening me?"

"Only if I need to be," Jeno says, jaw clenched. "He'll be here before you can even get your phone unlocked."

"You brought a monster into our home!?"

Doyoung is absolutely seething at this point. Jeno is kind of scared he'll need to call Chenle in to subdue him anyway. "Doyoung, that's not important! You know what dark magic can do! You know how it can destroy our town!"

Slowly, Doyoung lowers his phone. "Do you idiots even have a plan?"

+++  
"Has anyone seen Jaemin?" Chenle demands. 

"Don't care," Jisung says unhelpfully, turning to snuggle closer to Mark. Chenle rolls his eyes in irritation, clicking his tongue at the hint of fangs he sees skimming Mark's throat. The last thing he needs to deal with is Jisung accidentally killing mark on his Mom's sofa. 

He turns his questioning eyebrows to Renjun and Donghyuck who both shrug and avoid eye contact. "You know what? Whatever. We have a tentative plan."

"Let's hear it then," Renjun demands. 

"So Jeno thinks the person that has been attacking is someone that knows of the Clan. And if that's true, they would recognize Jisung and Jeno. So we're gonna use the both of them as... bait," Chenle says reluctantly. "Tomorrow night since all the attacks have occurred on a Friday and there has been an increase in dark magic use, it's more than likely they'll be on the prowl for another victim. If they do attack I will use my bond with Jisung to detect any form of distress or pain that will alert us to the monster attacking. Assuming the monster is, in fact, a vampire, we'll be out hearing or smelling range until the bond alerts me that they need our help. Then we all work together to kill that piece of shit."

"That's the plan that took you nearly a whole day?" Renjun demands.

"Sounds pretty basic to me," Mark mutters. Jisung snickers but when Chenle turns to face him he's completely blank-faced.

"You know what? I'm over this leader shit!"

+++

It takes them most of the day to drive to the Reservation. It took him longer than it should have for him to realize that's where Jaehyun was driving them and even longer for him to realize this is where Jaehyun has been going when he claimed he was going on a hunt. It's dark and Jaemin's eyes been lured to close by the smooth dirt path they been on for half an hour. "Almost there," Jaehyun says softly so Jaemin forces his eyes open, staring out the window. This far on the edge of town he can see stars for once. It almost calms him. 

"It's nice out here," he admits.

"I was planning to move out here. Soon."

Jaemin tries to ignore the pang of hurt in his chest at that. He doesn't have anything to say that would be encouraging so he keeps his mouth shut until Jaehyun is pulling himself into the gated Reservation.

The first thing Jaemin notices about Johnny is that he's huge. The second thing he notices is that he's absolutely enamored with Jaehyun. Seeing them make eyes at each other is actually kind of disgusting. Jaemin would tell them to get a room if not for the eyes of Johnny's pack following him around. He's acutely aware of the way he probably smells like vampires and gun powder. 

"You must be Jaemin," he says, smiling down at him. The smile is warm and reaches his eyes, almost like he loves Jaehyun so much, it automatically extends to his shithead younger brother. "Jaehyun talks about you a lot."

Jaemin doubts he had good things to say. "Really," he says flatly. 

"Yeah," Johnny agrees, unfazed by Jaemin's standoffish attitude. He curls his hand around the nape of Jaehyun's neck and leaves a tender kiss against his cheek. "You've been driving for hours. Let's get you two fed and into a bed."

Jaemin starts to protests but Jaehyun claps him on the shoulder. "Just relax. Just for tonight. We'll explain everything in the morning."

+++

"Are you sure you want to do this without Jaemin?" Chenle asks, leaning against the doorway of his bedroom as he watches Jeno strap another knife to his belt.

"We haven't seen him in two days. If he was going to help, he would have shown up by now." He tries not to let the bitterness seep into his tone but it's pointless. He knows Chenle can smell how angry he is. "Like you said. Nothing is gonna stop us from killing this asshole."

Chenle hums in agreement, watching Jeno strap another knife to his thigh. "If you're sure."

Jeno rolls his eyes, brushing past Chenle to head downstairs. "Mark!" He calls out. Both Mark and Jisung look over. "If you're coming with us, at least carry this on you."

"Jeno--" Doyoung starts from the kitchen doorway, where he's been hiding since he showed up, dosed to high Heaven in holy water. "Don't give a civilian a loaded gun."

Jeno ignores him, handing Mark the gun butt first. He pulls out his own gun, nearly identical to Mark's. "This is the safety," he gestures. "This is how you turn it off. Only turn it off if all of us are getting our asses kicked. Horribly. And don't aim anywhere near us if you can. The recoil will hurt like a bitch at first, but hey. You might save our lives."

Mark takes the gun gently, inspecting the safety before he awkwardly tucks the gun into his jeans. "Thanks, Jen."

"Yup," he says, eyes sliding to Jisung. "Ready to go, Park?"

"Yeah," he agrees, a little hesitant but as determined as he can be.

Chenle pulls Jeno close, kissing him hard. “Be safe, alright?”

Jeno rolls his eyes. “I can take care of myself.”

Chenle’s eyes dart Doyoung, his lip curled. “I know. You just shouldn’t have to.”

Jeno smiles. “I’ll be okay.”

“Protect my kid.” 

Jeno cups the nape of his neck. “I love you,” he murmurs and Chenle feels at ease. It’s a _IpromiseBesafeDon'tdie_ all wrapped into three words. It brings his peace. 

“Jeno,” Doyoung snaps, looking vaguely uncomfortable at the sight. “We don’t have time for that.” 

Chenle snarls, scenting his aggression and disgust in the air. No one thinks of his human that way. Jeno recoils, trying to pull away but Chenle doesn’t allow it. He backs Jeno up into the nearest wall, hand curled possessively around his him and kisses him. Jeno makes a surprised noise, lips parting, giving Chenle access to slide his tongue inside. 

His fangs catch on Jeno’s bottom lip and the human outright moans as hints of the aphrodisiac start to affect him. Chenle sucks at his lip and Jeno’s knees shake, hand tightening in his shirt, hips jerking against him and _oh_ his baby is so good. 

He pulls away, moving to his throat and Jeno whines at the threat, the promise of fangs breaking his skin for all to see. Chenle doesn’t bite but god, does he want to make Jeno his forever. Rage surged through the room, so powerful Chenle already knows Doyoung is going to pull the gun on him before he feels the cool metal against his temple. 

Chenle hisses and Jeno’s eyes slip open, half-lidded and blown to hell. His expression clears up quick though. Chenle doesn’t know if it’s at the sight of his eyes, red and glowing or if it’s the gun. 

“Hyung,” Jeno says.

“He— how could you—! He has to have cast some kind of spell on you there’s no way you could choose this.”

“As opposed to what?” Jeno snaps. “You and Jaemin beating the shit out of me because I didn’t even care enough to raise a hand to me himself? Mom looking down at me with disgust like I’m not even her fucking kid?” He chokes on his next word but tears don’t fall. “Being seen as weak when I am anything but?”

Doyoung withdraws his gun, hands shaking too much. His smells of confusion and guilt and anger. “I didn’t know... if I had known it would lead you to this I would’ve never—“

Jeno clenches his jaw, tilts his chin up. He doesn’t care about his damp lashes or flushed cheeks as he finally sets himself free. Chenle’s breath catches in his throat. “You were just following orders. But I’m not going to do that anymore. I am not a hunter anymore. I refuse to kill those who don’t deserve it because that man ordered it. Do you understand?”

“They’ll disown you.”

Jeno smiles and it’s heartbreaking. “They never wanted me.”

+++

“Hold on,” Johnny stops them, arm thrown in front of Jaemin protectively and outright pushing Jaehyun behind him. Jaemin eyes the action curiously, wondering what it means to be protected rather than to fight for everything yourself with bloody fingernails. “There are some very confusing scents going on in there.” 

Jaehyun, not one to cower, stands beside Johnny rather than behind him. Johnny glances at him, exasperated yet fond. “Like what?” He demands. 

“Anger, is the biggest one, arousal, fear, stress and...sadness is cloying at the edges of everything. It’s painful.” Jaehyun looks at the front door held tilted. 

“What do you hear?”

“Silence,” Johnny says uneasily. 

“I’m going in,” Jaehyun says determinedly. 

He squares his shoulders and reaches for the door with looking to see if anyone has followed. 

All eyes turn to them. Jaemin’s flit around the room. Chenle and Jeno are nowhere to be seen. Renjun sits on the couch, a delighted expression on his face as he looks over. Jisung is curled up in Mark’s lap in the armchair, murmuring things Jaemin cannot hear to him. 

Donghyuck sits at the foot of the stairs, looking at Jaemin with a mix of relief and wariness. “You guys couldn’t have been like, five minutes earlier? Or maybe even two fucking days?” 

Jaemin ignores the guilt that washes over him. “What happened?” Jaemin asks, walking over to him. Donghyuck tenses and doesn't answer, eyes suddenly snapping towards Johnny and Jaehyun. 

“Oh fuck,” he says, standing. Jisung suddenly stands too, standing in front of Mark protectively. 

“Jaehyun?” Doyoung says, voice soft and confused. “You too, Jaehyun?” 

“Interspecies relationships are really not as hard as you people try to make it, I mean _come on._ Why can’t you all be like Jeno, hm?”

Doyoung shakes his head, fingering curling in his dark hair and tugging harshly. "Who else is fucking monsters and decided to leave me out of the loop, huh!?"

Jaemin keeps his mouth shut. Doyoung storms out of the house. Renjun snickers happily, bits of magical dust dropping from his fingertips. Jaemin rolls his eyes. “What happened? I mean other than the shit show just now?”

Donghyuck groans. “Let’s just say, Chenle is the one who should be a werewolf considering the way he marked his territory all over Jeno.” 

Jaemin grimaces, glad he missed that. “Oh and Jeno said he’s not a hunter anymore. Quitting the family business and all that jazz.”

Jaemin’s jaw drops. “What!?”

Before he can even begin to process that explosion into his life, the front door is slamming back open. "Get in the fucking house!" Chenle snarls, shoving Doyoung and then Jeno back through the front door. "Since everyone has _finally_ decided to deign us with their presence, let me go over the plan one last time."

+++

This plan sucks. 

Jisung is sure everyone already knows that before they all set out into the woods. "This plan sucks," he repeats, aloud this time just to piss Jeno off. They've been walking in silence for nearly an hour and Jisung needed to say something.

"I thought we all nonverbally agreed with that, Jisung. You just ruined it by saying it. Verbally."

"Well," he says noncommittally, nose wrinkling when he catches a familiar scent followed by the rancid scent of death. "Hey, hey slow down," he murmurs, throwing an arm in front of Jeno. 

"What is it?"

"It's weird. I know the scent. They smell like the Clan."

"So someone in the Clan is evil?" Jeno says, sounding scandalized.

"No!"

"But you just said--!"

Jisung shoves Jeno out of the way when he hears quick footsteps coming toward them. 

It’s a blur, sudden motion that Jisung can barely track when suddenly, a knee is in his rib cage, sending him flying miles back. He gasps, feeling his bones crack along with the trees that break under his weight. 

He tumbles on the ground, feeling his ribs already trying to pull themselves back together. If /anything/ happens to Jeno, Chenle will end him. He runs before his ribs even finish healing, just in time to see Jeno being lifted off the ground by the unknown blur that hit him. 

His fangs and claws are out poised to fight. He just needs to buy enough time for Chenle to get here. There’s no doubt he felt Jisung’s pain so he already knows they need help. The second the monster starts speaking, Jisung recognizes the voice. "You brought me a present, huh Sungie?"

Jisung spits blood on the ground. "I don't go by that anymore, Donghae."

"You do know him!?" Jeno demands, gun aimed at Donghae. 

Jisung ignores him. "Is that what you were using the dark magic for? To heal your body?"

"Bingo," Donghae says, cackling. "When did you get so smart, Sungie?"

Jisung rolls his eyes. "Jeno, get outta here."

Jeno raises his eyebrows at that. "Fuck no!"

Jisung shrugs, it was worth a shot. "This is my human!" Jisung hisses, glaring at Donghae and shoving at his barrelled chest. He barely even blinks at Jisung's skinny arms. "Mine."

"Really," he chuckles. "I don't see a mark on him. I thought he was a free lunch."

"He's not food!"

"All humans are food."

"Not this human."

Donghae picks Jeno up like he's a rag doll, pressing his claws into his cheek as he inspects him until rivers of blood run down Jeno's pale cheeks. "He looks pretty delicious to me."

Jeno spits right in Donghae's face. "I am not food, you dickhead!" 

Of course, Jeno can't make it easy for Jisung but Jisung has known Chenle his entire life and easy doesn’t even come close to describing Chenle’s type. He just needs to fight a little while longer to keep this human alive. He can do that at least, even if he kind of wants to cry. Running around with one too many vampires has apparently made Jeno forget they can _break him in half._ “You’re lucky I want Chenle to watch you die,” he growls. Jeno sneers back. Jisung sighs, gearing up to charge Donghae again. 

Donghae decides to throw Jeno's body at him. Jisung has no choice but to catch him, taking the brunt of their fall. Jeno rolls off his him with a groan, pulling out a second gun. "Now I'm pissed off," he growls. Jisung looks at him incredulously. He kind of sees why Chenle is so whipped by this hellfire of a human as he storms right towards Donghae, blood, and dirt smeared across his face and somehow making him look angelic. 

Jisung shakes his head. No matter how divine Jeno looks, doesn't change the fact that he is still just a squishy human that he needs to protect. He jumps in front of Jeno as Donghae attacks again. He snags Jisung by the arm, twisting until the bones snap in his hand. He cries out, yanking his arm free. Donghae just picks him up by his shirt and tosses him away. 

“Don’t. Touch. Him.” Jeno snarls, unloading a clip into Donghae with every bitten off syllable. 

Donghae rolls his eyes, hand swiping at Jeno before Jisung can pull himself to his feet. He can already see the wound before Jeno can even process that he needs to dodge. The scent of blood fills the air. Jeno for his part doesn’t even scream at the wounds but Jisung can see his shirt is in tatters, blood spilling over his fingertips. 

Almost right after, Jisung can register Chenle’s panic. He’s close enough to smell them. Jisung stands on shaky legs, snapping his arm back into place. He just needs to protect Jeno a little while longer. 

He scoops the human up and deposits him against a tree. “Don’t move.”

Jeno clings to his forearm. “Don’t die. He’ll be really mad at me if you die.”

“Same here.”

“I wouldn’t mind it. If you turned me.”

Jisung looks at him incredulously. Clearly, he doesn’t know Chenle at all if he thinks Jisung would get away with that one. “Chenle would actually kill me.”

Jeno rolls his eyes. “I wouldn’t let him touch you.”

Jisung kind of just stops. Functioning. “You what?” 

Jeno avoids eye contact like plague, swallowing nervously. “I wouldn’t— He listens to me alright? And I would protect you. He wouldn’t even get mad.” 

“Hyung...” Jisung says softly. He suddenly wants to hug him. But now isn't the time for this conversation, Donghae is quick to remind them, dragging Jisung backward by his hair. 

"When did Chenle turn you?"

"After you killed me," he snarls.

"You were supposed to be my fledgling."

"I was never going to join your Clan," Jisung growls, horrified at the thought of belonging to anyone else other than Chenle. 

"Guess I'll just have to make sure you stay dead then!"

“God Chenle,” he mutters, squaring off against Donghae. “Where are you?”

+++

Chenle knows things went to shit immediately. The way his ribs still throb with pain tells him that much. 

Still, he runs, Donghyuck on one and Johnny on the other and Renjun floating above them. They’re almost in the clearing where he found Jisung that fateful night when the scent of Jeno’s blood has him reeling, feet stumbling. He’s hurt or dead and Chenle is too late. 

They enter the clearing just past a bunch of shattered trees that he knows probably caused Jisungs shattered ribs. Chenle catalogs his surroundings immediately. 

Jisung stands, cradling one limp arm, bleeding at the mouth. Renjun is settling on his feet, eyes rolling back in his head as magic sparks at his fingertips. Johnny is in his full wolf form, eyes a bright red set into black fur. Donghyuck’s claws are lengthening, his fangs dripping saliva. Jaemin, Doyoung, and Jaehyun are not far behind. 

Jeno is standing, but barely, most of his weight leaning on the tree behind him. His hands are pressed to his stomach like he’s trying to hold his organs inside. He turns to the monster that’s caused this all. “Uncle,” he says, jaw ticking, already taking a step toward Donghae. 

"Chenle," he smirks, cruelly. "You just keep bringing me more gifts. Three more humans _and_ a mage?" 

"My clan isn't yours for the taking," Chenle growls around his fangs. "This is the last time you'll hurt them."

"You think so?" Donghae laughs, running at Chenle. A cloud of gold mist forms around him, yanking him back before he can land a blow on Chenle. 

“Go to Jeno,” Renjun orders, voice echoing around the forest. Magic licks up his arms like flames as he shoots off towards Donghae. 

He wants nothing more than to run to Jeno but he can't just let them fight this battle for him. "Let us handle this," Donghyuck says, smiling almost too sweetly at Chenle. "Make sure he's okay." 

Chenle doesn’t hesitate a second longer, catching Jeno just as his knees give out. Now that he’s close enough he can see that the wound shouldn't be fatal.

“You didn’t—“ Jeno coughs wetly, clinging tight to Chenle’s hand. “Think to tell me you had a crazy family?”

Chenle laughs. He’s desperately trying not to let his panic seep through. “I thought the bastard was dead. My mom killed him a few years back."

“Jokes on us, huh?” Jeno says softly. “Guess you're gonna have to turn me?” 

He almost sounds hopeful. Chenle has just enough energy in him to roll his eyes. “Absolutely not. You’re not dying. You’re just in a lot of pain right now.”

“But if you turned me—“

“I wouldn’t be able to call you Human when you piss me off.”

Jeno pouts which just reaffirms the fact that he isn’t dying, just injured. Hell, Chenle is sure he’s had worse.

Doyoung, Jaemin, and Jaehyun's footsteps crash through the clearing before Jeno can respond. Chenle rolls his eyes the second he scents Doyoung's scent. "Your brother has some real issues, you know?" He tells Jeno with a sigh as Doyoung pulls a gun on him instead of the real threat in front of them. 

"What did you do to him!" 

"I didn't do anything! Look around you!"

“Doyoung,” Jaemin says, laying a hand on his arm. “Just stop.”

“You’re really protecting him!? That monster!?”

Jaemin looks at Chenle curled protectively around Jeno, hands pressed tight to his wound. “I would die for him.” He admits quietly. He lays his gaze on Donghyuck, Jisung, and Mark all standing in front of Jeno, protecting him with their lives. He’s got no right to do any less than them. He realizes the thing that made him stay wasn’t just friendship. He’s bound to Chenle, without even a hint of fangs. He followed him into fire. 

He would do it again. He’s found a real family here, without the jealously and the fighting. He’s found something he can make real. “I can't even recognize you two.”

“I could say the same,” Jaemin murmurs. "You're being delusional."

Doyoung recoils as if slapped. "You're the one whos acting crazy!"

"We'll worry about it later!" Jeno snaps, tearing his shirt open an making a makeshift bandage. "We have a real monster to kill here!" 

Chenle helps him stand, turning to face Donghae with the rest of his Clan. Renjun rolls his eyes at them, which is strange when he doesn't have any irises to roll when he's in full Mage mode. "Finally you guys decided to join the party. Hurry up and help! I can only keep him bound for so long!" Renjun curls his fists tighter and Donghae drops to his knees, unable to move. 

"Go for the head!" Chenle orders, charging full speed ahead. A knife whizzes past his head and sticks in Donghae's eye. Johnny runs at Donghae, jaws clamping around his jugular and ripping. Chenle jumps over Donghae's shoulders, hooking his fingers under his chin and tugging until he feels his bones give, his head detaching from his body. 

Chenle falls backward, tossing the skull away from himself with an exerted sigh. Jisung huffs, "Don't act like you did all the work! Do you know how much of a pain in the ass Jeno is!?"

"Of course I do, he's my human."

"Whatever!"

"What the actual fuck!" Mark shouts, gagging. "You just ripped your Uncle's head off!"

Chenle rolls his eyes. "He hadn't been considered family for a long time anyway."

"That-- that literally isn't the issue here!"

"Mark," Jisung says softly. "Just... let it go."

"I-I," he says helplessly. 

"Are we done here?" Jeno speaks up. "Because I kind of think I'm gonna pass out."

The entire group lets out a collective shit as he does just that.

+++

There’s so much adrenaline pumping through his veins right now his kind of wants to run a marathon but he has Jeno in his lap and that’s good enough for him. He knows Jeno feels it too, the way he fidgets, hands holding tight to Chenle’s shirt like it’s the only thing grounding him. 

Hell, maybe it is. 

“Are you in pain?” He asks, skimming his hands over the bandages. 

He shies away from the touch but shakes his head. “Not too much. I’m sore more than anything. We can still, you know if you want.”

Chenle sends him an incredulous look. “You should rest.”

“You should put me to sleep,” Jeno says suggestively, cupping Chenle in his hand. 

He rolls his eyes, caressing Jeno’s face in his hands. “I thought I lost you.” 

“You said it yourself. I wasn’t dying.” 

“You weren’t even scared,” Chenle almost growls, licking up his throat. “All that blood and you didn’t even care.”

Jeno shrugs. "Occupational hazard."

“But you should've— you—" 

“No time to fear death. Not in my family.”

“I want you to care,” Chenle says firmly, tugging Jeno’s hair. “You can’t just. I need you to care.”

“You’re asking me to be weak. That’s something I simply cannot do.”

“I’m asking you to _stay."_ Jeno sucks in a sharp breath, finally meeting his eyes. “Stay with me.”

“For how long," he demands, just to be difficult. 

“As long as you’ll have me, Human.”

“I think forever sounds pretty good.”

“You think so?” Chenle says, grinning up at him.

"Forever sounds perfect."

+++

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this is the end!! i hope u liked it!!! <3


End file.
